ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hazardous Arrow
Ads These are mine since no one are submitting ads. Ben 10: Ultiverse The sequel series to Omniverse Ben and Rook leave Undertown and re-team up with Gwen and Kevin to defeat Improbe, a mixture of Chronosapien, Appoplexian, Citrkayah, Arachnichimp and Ectornite. Also the circuit in the Omnitrix went wrong re-creating the Ultimate forms. Ben 10: Omni-Alien is a mini series that finishes the unfinished arcs in UA including Hope arc, Overlord, Nanochips, Computron, Eunice, King Viktor, Hex, Zs'Skayr, Jimmy Jones, Sunny, Antonio, Eon, Garbage Monster, etc. Dedication This episode is dedicated to Chrono, for awesome ideas and his support for my series. Plot The tears burned down my face as the Magus looked at me in shock. “M’lord, is everything alright?” I got frustrated and spat, “Recincarna formedtibul Wolfsintis!” A white cloud appeared and shot down acid rain. The Magus looked up in horror and melted away, slowly and painfully. “MAGUS. BOW DOWN BENEATH ME! I AM YOUR MASTER! I AM DIAGON! Now I am on a quest to conquer the world! I will live you here under my watch. I will be watching you. I am assigning you to mine up oar! All of it! Even the younglings! Upon my return I want piles of piles of the mine gold, oar.” And with that I left Dalaran. Beditor ran up to me upon seeing my arrival. “Master, how, did you, are the” “No time for questions Beditor. I now rule all Maguses. Now we continue are quest to Gelus capitol, Flare.” Beditor nodded and we quickly packed our supplies. “I shall warn thou, Borallus is way over yonder.” “Aye.” Beditor agreed. There was a wench being attacked by a Tosspot. “Get thou hands off of the wench.” The drunk male stepped towards me. “What did thou say to me? I was just playing with thee poppet.” I took a step forward and fired my laser. He dodged it then uppercutted me with his tentacle balled into a fist. I swung at him but missed. He jabbed me in the gut. Beditor tackled him. I hovered over then stomped on him repeatedly. He gagged up blood. It was all over him. I punched him again. And again. I said a spell that enhanced my strength. I punched him multiple times before I realized the wench was gone and Beditor was napping. The guts were all of the place so I burned them. I’ve been practicing my powers without having to say the spell. Only true sorcerers can master thou mighty power. We hiked beyond yonder farther north then any living creature would go. It was below -200*F and Beditor was shivering. “M-M-M-Maybe t-thou cou-could make an f-fire?” His teeth chattered. I nodded. With a flick of the hand I made a tree on fire. It fell over and warmth my veins. “Is thou still cold?” He nodded. “Verily M’lord.” “Wherefore? Thou has been given heat with thee enlarged fire.” He shrugged. “I-I appreciate it M’lord.” I watched the stars as we were buried in the snow in our sleep. In the morning I awoke, grouchy. We were still miles from Gelus and we were freezing out tentacles off. I decided to teleport thou there. I twirled around suddenly Beditor and I was much colder. We were there. I saw a couple of big tough Utlriquams with ice spears. I still had my sword and Beditor his. We each dueled one. I chopped the head off of mine and Beditor stabbed his in the eye. We climbed up the slippery slope and slid down it. I took out a torch and lit it. “We’ll burn this city. Move on to Flare. I figured out this is a decoy. I read the guards mind.” I light seven more torches and spread them out throughout the city. As we left Beditor got caught up in the smoke. “Thou must continue forth!” I shouted. He choked and hacked. “Master, I c-can’t breath.” He fell over, unconscious. Great. ''I thought to myself. We arrived the real Flare within minutes. They had been warned about the Castellum and Magus leader, me. There were soldiers and knights everywhere. Beditor, still recovering from his lack of breathing. There was a squire there. He looked maybe fourteen hundred years younger then me. I looked at his sword. There was an encrypted name on it. ''Preeco. That must be the squire’s name. I’ll get him to be my first herald. I made multiple clones of myself to go fend off the guards. They took the enemies out with no problems. I transformed my self into a serpent creature. I slithered by and into the president’s quarters. No guards here. I found him, sleeping and I took out my sword. Slowly and quietly the blade entered his throat. A puddle of blood drenched my tentacles. The guards rumbled in. “Bow down to your new master.” They all looked at me in horror as I smirked with a dark grin on my face. Slowly they all bowed down but one. “You killed my father, you will pay!” He charged towards me I slid under him and sliced his stomach open, making all of his insides spill out upon me. I gathered the entire population of Flare and gave them the same speech that I gave to the Magus. Instead of mining oar they are producing ice weapons. I called out, “Also, I am in need of a herald. I have been informed and has chosen a young squire. Preeco.” The youngling wouldn’t budge. I growled at him, “Now boy. Or else watch your family die.” He worriedly looked up at his family on stage. I said, “Three more seconds.” He stood firm. Beditor handed me my sword. I went up to his sister and gently tapped the sword onto her face which was sweating with worry. I jabbed with my sword through her heart with all the force I had. I flicked my tentacle and the rest of the family was burned at the stake. Tears struck down but he still stood firm. I shouted at him and after hours he finally budged. We then set out on our quest to the next capitol. The Lubido capitol, Xenam. I teleported us there. A little drowsy from teleporting I found a Lubido that was in a humanoid form. There was another that was brown. I saw one with four eyes. “These damn mutants are going to make me puke.” Beditor mumbled. “Don’t complain.” I sternly commanded. We saw a giant castle a few blocks away. I grabbed my herald and my slave and rose high in the air. We flew a few meters away and hid in a Redwood. There were flying guard’s patrols here. I shot a laser on of them. Bullseye. He fell into the Redwood and I put his uniform on. I flew out and continued what he started. Slowly and patiently I lasered more and more guards. The commander came up to me. “Soldier report to lord Garmedon. He needs more body guards.” I nodded and flew over. Now was my chance. Lord Garmedon was filing through some papers. I took out my sword. I charged at him and brought my sword down. It went straight through his head. He looked up at me, then threw into the wall. He was an immortal. Only one way to kill them. Fire. I was to weary for a spell so I took his candle and lit him on fire. He screeched and rolled on the ground but it wasn’t enough. Two hours later I was giving the speech again. “So, mutants you must chop down lumber and turn it into wood. And to honor me you will make a wooden statue of me and” I head an arrow whizzing by and suddenly felt a sharp pain in the eye. I fell over, gushing blood. Characters *Diagon (Story Teller) *Beditor *Preeco *Magus *Wench *Lubido *Gelus *Preeco's Sister *Preeco's Father *Preeco's Mother Villains *Lord Garmedon (Deceased) *Drunk Utlriquam (Deceased) *Gelus President (Deceased) *Utlriquam Guards (Decease) Trivia *Even though this is the longest episode yet it only took a day to write while the other episodes take around a week to write. Category:Knight of All Evil Category:Episodes